It doesn't matter two
by Elise Garcia
Summary: One-shot. Songfic inspirada na música It doesn't matter two, do Depeche Mode. Contextos errados, decisões instintivas, uma amor arrebatador que poderá acarretar consequencias sérias. Universo alternativo, todos humanos.


Ela esbanjava sensualidade e nem precisava fazer esforço pra isso. Ela era naturalmente assim, e não se exibia como a maioria das garotas. E era isso que me fazia sentir culpado, porque eu percebi e não poderia ser assim. Mas acabou sendo. Ela me desejava tanto quanto eu a ela.

_**As I lay here with you**_

_**The shame lies with us**_

_(Enquanto estou deitado aqui com você_

_A vergonha está deitada aqui conosco)_

Tínhamos vergonha, claro; mas não tínhamos vergonha de nos mostrarmos um ao outro. Nos sentíamos à vontade um com o outro, sempre, qualquer que fosse a situação. A vergonha veio depois, com a consciência de que aquilo teria uma consequência. E não sabíamos qual seria.

_**We talk of love and trust**_

_**That doesn't matter**_

_(Falamos de amor e confiança_

_Que não importa)_

-Eu amo você, sempre amarei – ela me dizia, com sua voz doce, enquanto eu enroscava meus dedos em seus cabelos.

-Eu também amo você, pequena... – e então era a vez dela de me acarinhar. Seus dedos roçavam no meu rosto, deixando um rastro quente por onde passavam. Ela passou os dedos na minha testa franzida e eu relaxei um pouco.

-Você confia em mim? Porque eu confio em você. Não fiz nada que eu não quisesse.

-Você sabe que não é isso... Eu confio em você mais do que em mim mesmo... e mesmo assim olhe o que fizemos...

_**Though we may be the last in the world**_

_**We feel like pioneers**_

_(Apesar de talvez sermos os últimos no mundo_

_Nos sentimos como pioneiros)_

-Jasper, – ela sentou-se à minha frente, cobrindo-se com o lençol – não fizemos nada de errado. Você sabe disso, no fundo você sabe. Eu também me sinto uma criatura estranha, como se eu fosse a primeira a quebrar as regras, mas você eu sabemos que não somos os primeiros a fazer isso, e nem seremos os últimos.

-É, isso é verdade – eu sorri, enquanto ela tentava me confortar com um argumento lógico. – Mas você também sabe que não é exatamente isso que me incomoda agora.

_**Telling hopes and fears**_

_**To one another**_

_(Contando esperanças e medos_

_Um para o outro)_

Ela entendeu aonde eu queria chegar.

-Não podemos controlar o que sentimos, e por mais que possam nos dizer que isso é errado, eu não me importo.

-Mas você não tem medo?

-Não, eu não tenho. – ela me olhava com os olhos brilhando, mas quando falou de novo, notei uma leve tristeza em seu tom de voz. – O único medo que eu tenho é de não estar com você. Você tem medo?

-Tenho. Não tenho medo por mim, Alice, mas por você.

-Medo por mim? Jasper, não seja absurdo, – ela deu um meio sorriso – como você pode sentir medo por mim?

-Alice, você é mais nova do que eu... – ela me interrompeu.

-Dois anos mais nova, eu sei. Isso não é problema. Mamãe é oito anos mais nova do que papai, isso nunca foi problema pra eles. Eu sei o que você quer dizer, você quer dizer que eu não conheço nada da vida, e não sei o quanto isso pode me afetar.

- É, é isso... você sabe que eu já tive outras garotas, mas você nunca teve outro garoto além de mim... como pode dizer com tanta certeza que sabe o que é certo pra você?

-Tenha um pouco de esperança em mim, por favor. Você acha mesmo que eu conseguiria desejar outro garoto mais do que eu o desejo? Não, não poderia, e não me arrependo de não ter conhecido outros garotos.

Ela se espreguiçou lentamente, deixando o lençol cair e mostrando toda a perfeição do seu corpo nu. Eu estremeci.

-Você se arrepende de... me desejar?

Suspirei.

-Não, meu amor, eu não me arrependo. Eu a desejo com todas as minhas forças, mais do que deveria. Você é maravilhosa... maravilhosa demais para o seu próprio bem.

-Falou o moralista!

_**And oh, what a feeling inside of me**_

_**It might last for an hour**_

_(E oh, que sentimento dentro de mim_

_Deverá durar por uma hora)_

Alice se aproximou e depositou um selinho em meus lábios. Começou a beijar todo o meu rosto e pescoço e então parou pra sussurrar ao meu ouvido:

-Eu te quero, Jasper... nunca poderia pedir por alguém melhor... você é perfeito pra mim...

Ela me fazia feliz, apesar do contexto erradamente errado. Ela era uma fadinha, e me fazia me sentir desejo e culpa ao mesmo tempo. Eu entrava em êxtase quando nos beijávamos, levados por puro instinto. E hoje aconteceu o que eu mais ansiava e ao mesmo o que eu mais temia: nós nos amamos completamente, sem pudores, sem empecilhos. Ela finalmente era minha e eu era dela. Finalmente... ela continuava a sussurrar no meu ouvido enquanto me tocava delicadamente.

-Eu sou sua e você é meu, Jasper, meu querido, meu amor, meu... _irmão..._

_**Wounds aren't healing inside of me**_

_**Though it feels good now**_

_**I know it's only for now**_

_(As feridas dentro de mim não estão cicatrizando_

_Embora isso seja bom agora_

_Eu sei que é apenas por agora)_

Eu estaquei quando ela disse _meu irmão_. Era isso que éramos, irmãos. Irmãos de sangue. E nos desejávamos desesperadamente, sem chance de retorno. Isso me feria profundamente.

-Jasper, o que aconteceu? O que houve?

-Alice, meu amor... nós estamos errados, não podemos nos amar, não desse jeito... isso não é certo...

-PARE JÁ COM ISSO! – ela gritou. Alice nunca gritava. – Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessa, eu te imploro! Não, não, não repita isso... eu sei que não devíamos, eu sei, mas eu não me importo! – ela começou a chorar – Eu não me importo com o que digam, eu não me importo que você seja meu irmão, EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! Como isso pode ser errado? Nós fizemos amor, pois isso é verdade, eu te amo e você me ama!

Eu estava quase desabando também. Pois enquanto nós apenas nos beijávamos, eu tinha receio, mas não me importava também... eu a aninhei em meus braços e limpei suas lágrimas.

-Alice, me desculpe, meu amor, minha irmãzinha... eu a amo, nunca duvide disso... não quero que você sofra, por favor, me desculpe...

-OK, eu te desculpo, mas só se você parar com isso. Você acha que eu também não me sinto... er... culpada por termos chegado a esse ponto? Sim, eu me sinto. Mas o que eu sinto por você é mais forte que a culpa.

_**The feeling is intense**_

_**You grip me with your eyes**_

_(O sentimento é intenso_

_Você me agarra com seus olhos)_

Eu a abracei com mais força, e beijei-a com toda a paixão que eu sentia. Ela se agarrava a mim como se fôssemos ficar separados por muito tempo, mas isso nunca aconteceria. Eu estaria com Alice aonde quer que ela fosse. Ela se desvencilhou de meus braços e me olhou com uma intensidade que eu nunca vira em seus olhos.

-Tenha isso em mente: não fizemos nada de errado, sempre seremos apenas nós dois, e que se foda o resto do mundo. Eu te quero o suficiente pra isso.

Eu sorri.

-Sim, senhora!

Ela gargalhou alto e deitou-se novamente ao meu lado. Olhou pra mim de novo com seus olhos que transbordavam paixão e, com uma voz rouca, sussurrou:

-Eu quero que você me ame, Jasper. Quero que esqueça de tudo e apenas me tenha por inteiro. Eu sou sua, agora e para sempre.

_**And then I realise**_

_**It doesn't matter**_

_(E então eu percebo_

_Que isso não importa)_

Ela tinha razão: não importa o que o mundo vá dizer. Não importa se nascemos do mesmo ventre. Não importa se eu fui o primeiro homem da vida dela, e provavelmente o único. Não importa toda a culpa que eu sinto e o que acontecerá desse momento em diante. A única coisa que importa é que Alice me pertence... e eu pertenço unicamente a ela.


End file.
